Bound to Happen
by ProfTweety
Summary: Bill knew Laura was dying but he wanted to hear her say; even if it meant broaching the topic himself.


_**Bound to Happen**_

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing related to _Battlestar Gallactica_.

 **A/N** : Bill knew Laura was dying but he wanted to hear her say; even if it meant broaching the topic himself.

 **A/N2** : _Enjoy_! Please leave a _review_ if y'all's feel so inclined. They are ever so lovely to read and _much_ appreciated. # **TodayIsLife**

~~~~~PT~~~~~

Sitting in his quarters, they stared at each other. Their meeting was over; now it was just them, _Bill_ and _Laura_.

"How are you?" he asked, a softness to his tone she hadn't expected.

"I'm well," she responded, hands folded on her lap.

"You're dying," he stated quietly, sitting down next to her. "Talk to me, Laura."

It was bound to happen. Tigh was his best friend. He would surely update Adama once he was ready to hear it; once he was recovered enough from his own near-death experience.

The walls were suddenly very interesting. His quarters were quite homey; he'd obviously created his own sanctuary over the years. She should've found it strange when he took her hand in his; she didn't. The thought to pull away crossed her mind; she didn't. It was only the sound of her name, so soft coming from _him_ , that made her look at him.

"We had an uneasy alliance," she gave as her reasoning behind her lack of disclosure.

"An alliance nevertheless," he rebutted. His voice was gruff. She didn't know for sure, but there seemed to be emotion behind it. Perhaps it was a feeling of betrayal. They both valued honesty. They were each known for being straight shooters.

Taking a deep breath, she exhaled slowly. "Colonel Tigh told you?"

"Yes, does it matter?" He looked at her with confusion. "Tell me," was all he managed next. They were becoming closer, becoming friends, and he'd found out from someone else. Who told him wasn't important, he felt. She was _dying_.

"No," she held on to his hand tighter, "I suppose not." Placing her other hand over his, she inhaled deeply, and then blew the breath out slowly. "It was a difficult day," she began, "the day I found out."

"I'm sure it was." What else could he say? I figured it was the best day of your life? Her hand trembled briefly so he placed his other one over it.

The way they were now sitting forced her to look at him as she spoke. It was either that or look at how their hands were entwined. She didn't want to think about when they'd gotten to that point. "I hadn't been to the doctor in many years," she began quietly. "He was upset about that as he gave me the diagnosis, breast cancer that had already spread. I hadn't taken care of myself."

"You're still not." His tone was soft again. She was sharing her secret with him. He didn't want to do anything to change her mind.

Ignoring his remark, she continued. "I went back to work. I had things to do." She paused, thinking about that day. So many things had happened; so many things to leave out of her story for now. "I came here," she practically whispered.

Realization hit him hard. "The day the Cylons attacked," he murmured.

No answer was necessary so she just nodded her head. "I was the Secretary of Education just here to ensure the Galactica was set up properly for the children to learn." She held his gaze firmly then. "I was a _teacher_." Lowering his eyes, he sighed. "We had an uneasy alliance, Bill," she repeated. "I was the teacher playing President and you were the highly celebrated Commander."

"You've earned it," he said, looking back at her. "You're respected."

She gave him a sad smile. "That wouldn't have happened with a needle in my arm and a bag of Diloxan emptying into me." He lowered his eyes again as he agreed. "I did what I thought best." There wasn't any reason to go further. She'd told him; that's what he'd wanted, to hear it from her. "Is that why you forgave me on Kobol?"

His eyes flew up to meet hers. "No," he assured her. "Almost dying made me look at myself." He felt ridiculous explaining that to _her_ ; she, who was dying. "Saul told me as his Commander and his friend. He thought I should know."

"He was right. You should know." There was no denying it now. As the leader of the military, he _should_ know the status of her health. "I didn't know how," her voice faltered. She began again, stronger this time. "I'm not incompetent, Bill. I can do my job."

"You're the President again, not in the Brig," he answered by way of agreement. When he looked at her, a small smile played on his lips.

"You did that knowing -." She gasped as she realized the depth of what he had done. "I'm dying, Bill." There, she'd said it.

"I know," he replied sadly. "I'll help," he offered. Her giggle surprised him. Then he thought about how his words must've sounded to her. "I'll be there for you, Laura," he instantly corrected, a smile tugging at his lips once again. It was so easy to smile around her, he realized.

"That's much better," she teased and slowly pulled her hands from his. They'd held on to each other far too long, she thought. "I should go," she stated simply, fighting the urge to hug him. She wanted to show him how much his offer meant to her. Instead, as she stood up, she put her hand out to shake his. "Thank you," was all she managed to get out as her eyes misted up.

One tug on her hand as he took it and she was wrapped in his arms. "I'm here for you," he whispered in her ear before letting go just as quickly as he'd moved to hold her.

She noticed sadness in his expression, a shadow cast over his eyes, as she whispered, "Thank you again, Bill," and moved towards the hatch.

As they stood by the exit, he put his hand on her arm gently. "I'm glad you told me, Laura."

With that he opened the hatch and she left. They were both sure the topic would be mentioned again but for now this was enough. It was a beginning she hadn't known how to attempt. It was a new level of honesty between them.

It was bound to happen.

[ **The End** ]


End file.
